Passion's Dance
by Tyndara
Summary: (Slash!) Herc and Iolaus take part in a festival.


Passion's Dance

Hercules looked around.  He was sitting on a log with several other men, close to a large bonfire.  The drummers had just signaled the start of the dancing.  As the drums began to beat and other instruments joined in, people began gathering around the fire, hips swaying, moving to the beat.   It was primitive and earthy and lusty, full of joy and passion for life.

Hercules spotted Iolaus among the dancers and gasped, instantly captivated.  He had shed his vest and boots, and the firelight turned his golden hair into a shining nimbus around his face, and cast his skin in gleaming bronze.  Hercules watched, unable to look away, the play of muscles under satin skin mesmerizing him.  The way his hips swayed and his arms undulated in time to the music.  He moved so gracefully, like he was a part of the music.

He was dancing with Gabrielle now, but Hercules saw Xena coming to claim her bard, and almost as if he were watching through someone else's eyes, found himself rising, walking over to stand behind Iolaus, felt the music invade his body and soul.

Iolaus looked around at him, stepped back, pressing his body against Hercules', his arms going up, around his neck.  Hercules' hands went to his hips and he began moving in time with Iolaus.  Iolaus slid his fingers into Hercules' hair as Hercules' hands slid slowly up his chest.  As Iolaus pushed back into Hercules', body swaying against him, ass brushing sensuously across Hercules' groin, Hercules thrust in time with him, his hands now sliding across Iolaus' shoulders and up the inside of his arms.  It was a lewd, primitive dance, full of fire and lust, an instinct bred into their blood and bones.

As they danced, Hercules saw, with the part of him that was still detached, that Xena and Gabrielle were dancing together, looking for all the world as if they wanted to crawl into each other's skins and stay there.  Xena had shed her armor and boots and was barefoot; Gabrielle had loosened her top and shed her boots, as well.  They were lost to the music and the pounding in their blood; no one else existed.  Not for them and no longer for Hercules.

Hercules' attention was drawn back to Iolaus, who was sliding his hands down Hercules' sides.  For them, the rest of the world went away.  There was only the music, the drumming getting into their blood, pounding through their veins.  Their hearts were beating wildly; Iolaus' face was flushed, his eyes dazed, drugged on the music and the feelings in his heart.  They were aware of nothing and no one, there was only the feel of hands touching, lips caressing, bodies becoming one.  The world had narrowed down to just the two of them and the singing in their blood demanding fulfillment.

Sanity finally returned, and consciousness with it.  Hercules slowly opened his eyes.  He was lying on his back on a pile of soft furs, in the loft of the barn adjacent to the local inn.  Iolaus was sprawled across his chest, blond head tucked under Hercules' chin, still deeply asleep.  Hercules kissed the top of his head lightly, almost a benediction, then down to his ear, then his neck.  Iolaus' hands moved in his sleep, but he didn't awaken.  Hercules smiled and carefully turned him onto his back, drawing a discarded blanket up to his waist.  Iolaus sighed and slept on.  Hercules knew he probably wouldn't awake for a couple of hours at least, so he went in search of breakfast.

As Hercules told the cook what he wanted, and the woman headed back to prepare the meal, he saw Xena coming down the stairs.  She saw him and smiled as she walked over.

"Good morning, Xena," Hercules said cheerfully.  "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Very much," she purred.  "Did you?"

"Oh, yes.  I'm usually not much of a dancer, but last night was fun."

"I guess you were inspired.  Iolaus certainly looked like he was."

"So did Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle's a good dancer."

"So is Iolaus."

"I know.  I've had the pleasure."  She laughed.  "Is he joining you?"

"No, he's still asleep.  He probably won't be up for a couple more hours."  He chuckled.  "He played hard last night, he needs the rest."

"Don't you mean hard to get?  I saw him teasing you when you tried to grab him."

Hercules shrugged.  "He plays, but he can't ever escape me."  Hercules looked thoughtful.  "Or is it the other way around?" he mused.

Xena laughed and their conversation turned to other things until the cook returned with a tray laden with fresh bread, fruit, honey, cheeses, and other delicacies.  Hercules thanked her, paying her well, and headed for the barn loft.

Hercules set the tray down near Iolaus, knowing the smell of the hot bread would rouse him.  He smiled as his gaze wandered over his lover.  Iolaus was now sprawled on his stomach, his arms around his head.  He was still sound asleep, but Hercules knew that wouldn't last long.  He settled back to wait.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Iolaus raised his head and blinked blearily at him.  "Good morning.  Do you want to eat while the bread's hot?" Hercules asked.

Iolaus rolled over, stretching.  "Uh-huh.  Just let me go wash up."  He dressed and headed out.

Once the needs of the morning were taken care of and Iolaus had taken a quick duck in the small stream nearby, the two of them sat down to eat together.

Iolaus looked up at Hercules when he held out a strawberry for Iolaus to bite.  He did.  Juice ran down his chin and Hercules immediately swooped in to catch it.  His tongue moved across Iolaus' skin, finally reaching his lips.  Iolaus slid his hands up Hercules' arms to his shoulders.  Hercules moved forward, pushing Iolaus back, food forgotten as he sought nourishment of another kind.

"I love you, Iolaus," Hercules breathed against his lips.  He didn't give Iolaus a chance to answer, catching his lips with his own again, stretching his body out to cover Iolaus' smaller form, fingers tangled in his curls, molding the other man's mouth to his, until both were gasping.  Hercules trailed kisses down the strong jaw, stopped to nibble the sensitive earlobe, moved down to the strong neck and then stopping to suck hard on the satiny throat, over the wildly racing pulse, leaving his mark as he moved on to the hollow of the throat.

Iolaus was moaning, almost incoherent, hands clenching in Hercules' hair.  He whimpered as Hercules found his right nipple and sucked on it until it stood as high as possible, fingers playing with the other one, then he moved on down, smoothing one hand ahead of him.  Iolaus screamed as hand and mouth closed on his erection at the same time.  In seconds, he was thrusting into Hercules' mouth, thrashing uncontrollably.

Hercules felt the tightening in Iolaus' balls, sat back a little, blew on his cock, and watched as Iolaus cried out and semen fountained from his cock.  Hercules caught some in his hand, coating his own cock as he licked and sucked the rest of it from Iolaus' cock and stomach.  Then he was kneeling between Iolaus' legs, lifting his hips, and gently and oh, so slowly pushing into him.  Iolaus tried to push into his thrust, but Hercules wouldn't let him, entering him slowly so as not to hurt him.

Iolaus could feel himself being slowly, easily, stretched, Hercules magnificent cock moving into him so gently, the sensation was indescribable.  He thrashed his head and arched his back, wanting Hercules inside him completely, he couldn't stand it, this was torture using pleasure.  He was hard again, almost ready to come, and Hercules kept to the pace he had set, until finally, gloriously, he was sheathed in Iolaus' body to the hilt.  As he slowly moved out, he brushed that sweet place inside Iolaus and he screamed, his hands grasping Hercules' arms.  Hercules lifted him up, settling back on his knees with Iolaus' legs around his waist, and began to thrust, steadily getting faster, his strokes harder.

Iolaus whispered in Hercules' ear as his hands stroked his back and shoulders and ran into his hair.  "Oh, yes, Herc, don't stop, harder, harder!  Faster!  More!  Fuck me, Hercules, show me I belong to you, and nobody else, ever, oh, gods, Herc, I love you, now fuck me like you mean it, dammit!"  Iolaus was almost growling, kissing Hercules' jaw, sucking his earlobe, his neck, pressing kisses to his shoulder.

Hercules suddenly threw Iolaus down on the furs and began to thrust into him as hard and fast as he could, fucking him with wild abandon, while Iolaus encouraged him.  He grasped Iolaus hard cock and pumped him, Iolaus' hand covering his, and then Iolaus was yelling again, his semen splashing both of them, and the tightening of his body pulling Hercules over the precipice of desire and he felt his seed spill into the hunter.

Removing himself from Iolaus' body, Hercules lay down beside him.  Iolaus was absolutely purring.  He sounded just like a sated cat and there was a ridiculous grin on his face.  Hercules set his chin on Iolaus' shoulder and looked at him.  "I love you, Iolaus."

"I love you, too, Hercules."  He giggled.  "Think the whole town knows what we've been doing?"

Just then, they heard a voice they recognized as Gabrielle's cry out shrilly, followed by Xena's voice.

Hercules yawned.  "Nah.  Only the ones who weren't doing it themselves."  He chuckled as he pulled Iolaus against him.  Their hands trailed lazy caresses over each other as they drifted back to sleep.  Looked like they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

End


End file.
